fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz
'Nicktoons 1000 '''is a completely random version of Nicktoons, first going open on Febuary 7, 2013. It is US/Britain-only and is on 57 for cable, Sky in UK has Channel 607, and Virgin Media 314. Broadcasting ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons 1000 It focuses more on comedy and action than other genres. It is mostly animated, but some is live-action. Programming blocks Animation Vacation 3pm to 7pm, Animation Vacation ''shows animation like ''SpongeBob Squarepants, Robot and Monster, Rocket Monkeys ''and ''Why Do You Ask, Mr Clockney. (only on weekdays) 3pm - SpongeBob Squarepants (two episodes) 3: 30pm - Robot and Monster (two episodes) 4pm - Rocket Monkeys (two episodes) 4: 30pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr Clockney (one episode) 5pm - SpongeBob Squarepants (one episode) 5: 15pm - Robot and Monster (two episodes) 5: 45pm - Rocket Monkeys (two episodes) 6: 15pm - Mr Clockney Clocks the Facts! (two episodes) 6: 30pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr Clockney (one episode, without advertisments) 6: 51pm - Mr Clockney Clocks the Facts! (one episode) Run Away Kids! It's Adult Time! At 10: 30pm until 2am, Run Away Kids It's Adult Time ''is an adult block showing ''Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleaveland Show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''(only TV-PG and TV-14 episodes), ''Futurama ''(season 1-movies), ''The Simpsons and Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut. 10: 30pm - Family Guy 11pm - American Dad 11: 30pm - The Cleaveland Show 12pm - Aqua Teen Hunger Force (two episodes) 12: 30pm - Futurama 1am - The Simpsons 1: 30pm - Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut Preschool Playouse Two hours (6am and 7am) of prschool programmes. Here is the schedule, hosted by Mouse the Bounce at the start: 6am - Dora the Explorer 6: 30am - Dinosaur Train 7am - Pocoyo 7: 30am - Dinosaur Train Ratings The ratings for most shows are TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV or TV-PG. But on Run Away Kids, it also shows TV-14. Schedule May 21, 5pm-10pm 5pm - Spongebob Squarepants: "Sailor Mouth" (TV-PG) 5: 15pm - Robot and Monster: "The Blimp / How To Train Your Marf" (TV-Y7) 5: 45pm - Rocket Monkeys: "Not Lord Peel / Once Upon a Monkey" (TV-Y7) is ON NOW! 6: 15pm - Mr Clockney Clocks the Facts: "Episode 1: Multiplication / Episode 2: Halving" (TV-Y7) is ON NEXT! 6: 30pm - Why Do You Ask Mr Clockney: "Pilot" (TV-Y7-FV) is ON LATER! 6: 51pm - Mr Clockney Clocks the Facts: "Episode 1: Multiplication" (TV-Y7) 7pm - Hoops and Yoyo: "The Runaway Marshmellow" (TV-Y7) 7: 30pm - Hoops and Yoyo and Spike: "We Love You, Blossom!" (TV-14-L) 8pm - Hoops and Yoyo and Spike: "The Rainbow Dash Race / Snivy in: Sand Trouble" (TV-PG-V) 8: 15pm - Hoops and Yoyo and Spike: "Bloing Bloing" (TV-PG-V) 8: 30pm - MattBoo and Friends Warriors Against LT Fan: "Rise of LT Fan" (TV-Y7-FV) 9pm - MattBoo and Friends Warriors Against LT Fan: "MattBoo Sux's Revenge" (TV-Y7-FV) 9: 30pm - Spongebob Squarepants: "The Great Patty Caper" (TV-Y7) 10pm-12pm 10pm - Y-Guy: "Two Stupid Hogs" (TV-Y7-FV) 10: 15pm - Atlas and Body Adventures (Portal The Series): "The Boss" (TV-PG-DV) 10: 30pm - Family Guy: "North by North Quahog" (TV-14-D) 11pm - American Dad: "Threat Levels" (TV-14) May 22, 12: 30pm-5am 11: 30pm - The Cleaveland Show: "Cleveland LIVE!" (TV-14) 12pm - Aqua Teen Hunger Force: "Robots Everywhere / Big Bro" (TV-14-LV) 12: 30pm - Futurama: "That Darn Katz!" (TV-PG) 1pm - The Simpsons: "Simpsons Roasting on a Open Fire (A Simpsons Christmas)" (TV-PG) 1: 30pm - Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes Uncut: "The Milky Waif and Other Shorts" (TV-PG) 2am - Y-Guy: The Movie (TV-PG-V) 3: 35am - Y-Guy: "Evil Soup" (TV-Y7-FV) 3: 45am - MattBoo and Friends Warriors Against LT Fan: "Nanobota" (TV-Y7-FV) The SpongeBob Squarepants Hour 4am - SpongeBob Squarepants: "Sailor Mouth / The Graveyard Shift" (TV-Y7)G 4: 30am - SpongeBob Squarepants: "Christmas Who?" (TV-Y7) 5am-10am 5am - Y-Guy: "Two Stupid Hogs / Evil Soup" (TV-Y7-FV) 5: 30am - MattBoo and Friends Warriors Against LT Fan: "Rise of LT Fan" (TV-Y7-FV) Preschool Playhouse 6am - Dora the Explorer: "Save Diego!" (TV-Y) 6: 30am - Dinosaur Train: "Tiny's Tiny Friend / Buck Tooth Bucky" (TV-Y) 7am - Pocoyo: "Remember When... / Horse! / Sneaky Shoes / Pato's Egg" (TV-Y) 7: 30am - Dinosaur Train: "A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits the Nest" (TV-Y) Normal programming 8am - SpongeBob Squarepants: "Christmas Who?" (TV-Y7) 8: 30am - Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: "Good Croc, Bad Croc" (TV-Y7-FV) 9am - Hoops and Yoyo: "Yoyo's Birthday Bash / Hoops and the Girl" (TV-Y7) 9: 30am - Hoops and Yoyo: "The Runaway Marshmellow!" (TV-Y7)